


[Podfic] Your Kind Prison

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, COVERS FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS, Consensual Possession, F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Manhandling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Podficcer got a little cover-happy, Podficcer having a lot of fun with art, Rough Sex, Season 8 Coda, Unreliable Narrator, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of story written by whit_merule</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Humans talk of the Fall as if it were one finite event, one story alone. But Lucifer was not the only archangel to fall. Each of them fell, one by one, in their own way. Some of them fell many times. And now the sky is full of falling stars, falling angels. The last archangel watches them fall, and has to make a choice between continuing as he is and learning - teaching all of them - to write a new own story, to set against Metatron’s.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Kind Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your kind prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074511) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



**Title:** Your Kind Prison

 **Rating:** explicit

 **Warnings:** there's an argument to be made for dub-con

 **Length:** 3:33:03 (yes, really)

 **Thanks and Love to:** kd_heart, who is wonderful in all ways

download [from the audioarchive ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-kind-prison)

main cover: the Exterminating Angel, Jospeh Llimona, 1895  


or stream individual chapters:

chapter one: Lucifer

streaming: .

cover: detail from Fallen Angel, Jean-Michel Basquiat, 1981

chapter two: Raphael

streaming: .

cover: Stevenson Memorial, Abbot Henderson Thayer, 1903

chapter three: Gabriel

streaming: .

cover: Archangel Gabriel, attribution unknown

chapter four: Intermezzo

streaming: .

cover: detail from the Gondar Homily, unknown artist, late 17th century Ethiopia

chapter five: Michael

streaming: .

cover: The Archangel Michael Defeating Satan, Guido Reni, 1635

chapter six: Epilogue

streaming: .

cover: detail from The Ascent of Muhammed to Heaven, from the Khamseh of Nizami, prob. Sultan Muhammad, 1539-43

endnotes:

streaming: .

cover: detail from Jacob's Ladder, Marc Chagall, 1973


End file.
